CBeebiepedia Fanon: Old School Volume 2
Old School, Volume 2 is a DVD set collecting episodes and skits from the 2007-2008 era of Cbeebies, released in 2020. This set is a follow-up to the first installment, which was released in 2019. The Old School sets are marketed as a nostalgia set, aimed at teenagers and adults who remember the channel's classic shows from their childhood. This set contains a 12-page booklet with behind-the-scenes information and photos. Each episode features a special introduction by Bob the Builder. Mark M. Magner designed all packaging, disc labels, booklet and premium animation cel. A third volume followed in 2021. Disc features Disc 1 * Farm (June 28th, 2007) * See if you remember these shows from your childhood ** In the Night Garden - Theme Tune ** IN the Night garden - It's Time to Go to Sleep Everybody ** LazyTown - Theme Tune ** LazyTown - When We Play in a Band ** Jackanory Junior - Theme Ditty ** Tots TV - Theme Tune ** Barnaby Bear - Theme Tune ** Barnaby Bear - I Wish I Was a Fish ** Pinky Dinky Doo - Theme Tune ** Higgeldy House - Theme Tune ** Jack's Big Music Show - Theme Tune ** Nina and the Neurons - Theme Tune ** Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies - Theme Tune * Yule Watch CBeebies (full video) * Easter egg: About CBeebies Disc 2 * Move to the Music (February 23rd, 2008) * See if you remember these shows from your childhood ** Razzledazzle - Theme Tune ** Razzledazzle - Not for Long Song ** Bobinogs - Theme Tune ** Bobinogs - Shapes Song ** Louie - Theme Tune ** Green Balloon Club - Theme Tune ** Green Balloon Club - It's Our World ** Big and Small - Theme Tune ** Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks - Theme Tune ** Mister Maker - Theme Tune ** Big Barn Farm - Theme Tune ** Space Pirates - Theme Tune * Big Fun Time (full video) * Sports (March 3rd, 2009) * See if you remember these shows from your childhood ** 3rd and Bird - Theme Tune ** Waybuloo - Theme Ditty ** Timmy Time - Theme Tune ** Show Me, Show Me - Theme Tune ** Guess with Jess - Theme Tune ** Grandpa in my Pocket - Theme Ditty ** Garth and Bev - Theme Tune ** Chuggington - Theme Tune ** I Can Cook - Theme Tune ** Tellytales - Theme Tune ** Tellytales - Jack and the Beanstalk ** The Large Family - Theme Tune ** Zigby - Theme Tune * Discover + Do (full video) * Easter egg: Big Cook, Little Cook slide puzzle Easter eggs * On each disc, go to the bonus features menu, press the left arrow, and select, and an animated segment can be viewed (see disc sections for which cartoons). Trivia * On early copies of the set, a folder icon was printed in error on one of the pictures on the inside disc case. This was corrected on subsequent printings. Category:CBeebiepedia Fanon